Le morveux de la Team Rocket
by laitue
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles et OS consacré à l'enfance de Silver au sein de la Team Rocket et à sa relation plus ou moins conflictuelle avec Giovanni. Warning : fluff and daddy issues inside !
1. Joyeux anniversaire papa

**Titre : **Joyeux Anniversaire**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Silver (Gold et Lyra) et Giovanni**  
Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo.  
**Note : **Écrit pour un pokémon anon meme en réponse au prompt « anniversaire »

* * *

« Allo ? »

Après deux minutes de silence pesant entrecoupé de soupirs hésitants, Giovanni hésita entre réitérer sa question et raccrocher.

_« Allez dis quelque chose !  
__\- Après le mal qu'on a eu à récupérer ce numéro franchement ! »_

Un nouveau soupir.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

_« C'est bon, je peux raccrocher maintenant ?  
__\- Mais non ! Allez fais un effort !  
__\- Pffff ! Vous êtes chiants ! »_

A l'autre bout de la ligne, l'ancien boss de la Team Rocket esquissa un sourire amusé.

* * *

Et on commence donc ce recueil plein de daddy's issues consacré à Silver et Giovanni en souhaitant un joyeux à notre Evil Boss préféré ! Joyeux Anniversaire Gio ! \o/


	2. Interruption

**Titre : **Interruption**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Silver, Giovanni, Archer**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo.  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« Papa ? »

Archer leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le morveux s'approchait avec hésitation du bureau.

« Silver, papa travaille là.  
\- Je sais...Mais je t'ai fait un dessin... »

Avec un soupir amusé, Giovanni attrapa son fils pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Allez, montre moi cette œuvre d'art. »

Silver afficha un sourire ravi et déplia une feuille avec empressement.

« Là c'est toi, et puis là c'est moi et à côté c'est Farfuret.  
\- C'est très joli, n'est-ce pas Archer ?  
\- Oui...Magnifique. »

L'agacement d'Archer devant cette scène dégoulinante de bons sentiments redoubla alors lorsqu'il réalisa que le morveux avait choisi de faire ses gribouillages sur son dernier rapport.


	3. Anniversaire surprise ?

**Titre : **Anniversaire surprise ?**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Petrel, Archer (Silver, Giovanni)**  
Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo.  
**Note : **Joyeux Anniversaire à Silver ! Et Joyeux Noël à vous !

* * *

« Il boude encore »

Sans même lever les yeux de ses dossiers, Archer émit un grognement agacé.

« Que veux tu que ça me fasse ?  
\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui organiser un petit truc. C'est son anniversaire quand même.  
\- Le Boss lui rapportera sans doute une babiole de Safrania.  
\- Je crois qu'il préférait passer un moment avec lui. »

Abandonnant sa paperasse, Archer lança un regard irrité à son collègue.

« Giovanni a du travail. Ce morveux a eu six ans, il serait temps qu'il comprenne que son père a des obligations plus importantes que de répondre à ses jérémiades. »

**… …**

La porte du bureau une fois refermée, Petrel laissa échapper un soupir résigné. Il commençait à avoir de la peine pour ce gamin. Entre son père constamment préoccupé par les affaires de la Team Rocket et Archer qui considérait que ses désirs d'enfant n'avaient aucune place dans sa formation de successeur, Silver n'avait pas une vie facile.

Passant devant son bureau, Petrel s'immobilisa en songeant que le Boss était parti sans son manteau. Pénétrant dans les quartiers de Giovanni, il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il avait peut-être trouvé comment faire plaisir au gamin finalement.


	4. Fais tes lacets petite fripouille

**Titre : **Fais tes lacets, petite fripouille **  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Giovanni et Silver**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo.  
**Note : **Écrit pour un pokémon anon meme en réponse à un prompt demandant une scène toute fluffy entre Giovanni et Silver (plutôt version Manga PokéSpé)

* * *

« Papa ! »

Courant en direction de son père, l'enfant marcha sur son lacet défait et trébucha. Giovanni se précipita pour le relever.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de faire tes lacets ? »

Silver baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures avant de relever la tête vers son père, un air penaud sur le visage.

« Tu n'a toujours pas compris ? »

Voyant la moue affichée par son fils, le chef de la Team Rocket eut un sourire amusé.

« Ah là là, mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi petite fripouille ? »

S'agenouillant devant Silver, il attrapa ses lacets et commença à les nouer.

« Il était une fois un champ, et au milieu de ce champ il y avait un grand simularbre... »

Silver prit un air concentré en observant son père faire une nouvelle boucle avec ses lacets.

« … C'est alors qu'arriva un petit laporeille qui se mit à courir autour du simularbre... »

Giovanni enroula l'extrémité du lacet autour de la boucle.

« … Et le laporeille aperçut un trou... »

Apercevant le trou désigné par son père, Silver esquissa un sourire.

« … Et il sauta dedans ! »

Giovanni fit passer le milieu du lacet dans le trou.

« Mais il n'était pas très bien caché, car le simularbre voyait ses petites oreilles dépasser. »

Resserrant le nœud, Giovanni remua les deux boucles des lacets. Silver laissa échapper un gloussement ravi.

« Et voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu as compris ? »

Silver hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant à son père. Se redressant, Giovanni lui rendit son sourire et passa affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux.

« La prochaine fois, tu le feras tout seul. Et maintenant retourne jouer, petite fripouille ! »


	5. Protectiveness

**Titre : **Protectiveness**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Silver et Farfuret**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo.  
**Note : **Écrit pour un pokémon anon meme en réponse au prompt « protectiveness »

* * *

Il s'était battu vaillamment lorsque ces hommes en noir l'avaient capturé et il avait tout fait pour s'échapper. Mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer le petit humain. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi on l'avait offert à cet enfant au lieu de l'emmener avec les autres pokémons, ni qui étaient ces gens. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cet enfant avait besoin de lui et qu'il resterait désormais à ses côtés.

Posant sa tête sur son épaule, Farfuret repoussa délicatement une mèche rousse du visage du bambin endormi et ferma les yeux.

Oui dorénavant il le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.


	6. La difficulté de trouver une babysitter

**Titre : **De la difficulté de trouver une bonne babysitter**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Giovanni, Petrel et Silver (mention de Proton)**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo.  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour théme « Jamais »

* * *

Giovanni pénétra dans ses quartiers pour prendre des nouvelles de Silver. Le gamin n'avait pas été vu cavalant dans les couloirs, aucun hurlement n'avait retenti dans le QG et Petrel était plutôt responsable (contrairement à Proton qui laissait Silver jouer avec des ciseaux) il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Ouvrant la porte, il se figea en dévisageant son fils. Petrel bafouilla confusément que le petit s'ennuyait tandis que Silver, maquillé comme une voiture volée, virevoltait dans une robe à froufrous.

« Papa regarde ! Je suis joli ! »

Note personnelle : Ne plus JAMAIS confier Silver à ses administrateurs !


End file.
